


oh i need it in my body (and i need it all night)

by drownedincovers (devotions)



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Size Kink, just weed tho, lots of talk about kris' hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotions/pseuds/drownedincovers
Summary: In which Sehun is a little shit, and Yifan is a bad (whipped) RA who lets him get away with far too much.





	oh i need it in my body (and i need it all night)

Eyebrow RA: _ Tell tao to turn his music down its too loud _

Eyebrow RA:  _ Also theres no more than 8 people allowed in a dorm at once _

Sehun smirks. “Kris texted. He said turn the music down.” He announces, over the (admittedly loud) sound of Chanyeol’s newest song. When Zitao sees Sehun’s face, he leans over and turns it up louder.

Sehun responds with “ _ we only have 7 people _ ”, which is a lie so he follows by “ _ it’s a party” _ . Which is the truth. They’re celebrating the release of Chanyeol’s newest song, and him reaching 300k on Soundcloud. But Sehun isn’t worried. It’s a Friday night, and half their hall is either out or in this very dorm room.

Eyebrow RA:  _ Loud parties aren’t allowed. Turn the music down _

Sehun:  _ and what are you gonna do if i don’t? (; _

This is a rhetorical question. Both Sehun and Kris know what Kris is going to do. Kris will knock on the door any minute, pretend to yell at them for about a minute and a half, two minutes tops, and then hop right off of his (justified) high horse, and join them all on the beds or floors (or couch Chanyeol stole for them from the 5th floor), and take take a couple hits off Tao’s bong and ask if he can have aux next. It’s expected. It’s routine at this point.

The thing is, Wu Yifan sucks at his job. Upon first impression, he seems like the perfect candidate for an RA. He’s intimidating looking, all thick eyebrows, proud nose, and  _ height _ . Personality-wise, he’s friendly and always willing to help anyone who needs it. The problem is, his respect is maintained through how all-around likeable he is, so he rarely functions as an authority figure. Sehun started playing cat and mouse with him almost immediately. He’s been pushing Kris’ boundaries since the second week of the semester, when Sehun was the one who bumped into Kris and made them both fall _ ,  _ and  _ Kris _ apologized profusely and offered to buy him lunch. (Junmyeon, the RA who worked the West side of the floor, later explained that Kris had lived in Canada for a long time, and the bizarre niceness was just a fundamental personality trait.)

The other thing, that made Sehun so intent on fucking with Kris was that he was stupid fucking  _ hot.  _ Sehun had thought that from the moment he’d first seen him, and the fact that he was so kind and relaxed hadn’t helped Sehun feel any less attracted to him. He couldn’t tell if Kris was flirting or just being bizarrely kind dumb bro-jock, and the frustration of seeing living in this in between and him so often started wearing at Sehun’s patience. It made Sehun want to  _ push  _ at him. Sehun wanted to see if he could get under Yifan’s skin, wanted to see how Yifan’s sunny smile would look sharp and cocky, big hands clenched into fists and broad shoulders heaving. So Sehun did. He started doing stupid shit to piss Yifan off, like starting a floor wide hide-and-seek, or stealing the couches from the lounge, or filling his room with balloons. Once he and Chanyeol wrapped the vending machines in wrapping paper. 

 

Despite all these antics, Yifan would never get him in real trouble even though he very well could have. Just enough to inconvenience Yifan. He wanted to see how far he could go, to play with where Yifan’s self-control weakens, and see to what happens when Yifan is pushed past that point.

And it was an easy game to play. There were so many opportunities to fuck with Yifan. The music was just another one. Another way to provoke him, and to get his attention. Yifan had fallen right in. Sehun had no doubt he’d be at the door to him and Tao’s shared dorm in less than a minute, even if they were on opposite sides of the hallway.

In preparations his arrival, Luhan throws Sehun the grinder and Jongdae slides him the bong, and Sehun starts working. Jongin hands him the lighter and repositions so his legs aren’t sprawled across Sehun’s lap anymore, and he’s curled further into the corner of Sehun’s bed, subtly making room for Kris on Sehun’s other side.

Like clockwork, a heavy rhymed knock pounds on their door. Minseok abandons his position on the couch, and yanks Yifan into the room so none of the smell leaves the room, nor the light from the hallway enters it. “Sehun what the  _ fu - Jesus, Minseok. _ That fucking hurt. Anyways. Could you be any less discrete? You’re going to get me fucking fired. Zitao, for the love of god,  _ turn the fucking music down _ .” Kris fumes, as he slams the door behind him. He sounds angry, but overall looks unbothered. He’s almost just as tall as the doorframe, and Sehun glances lazily over at him as he continues to pack some weed into the bong. His hands fumble, because like always, Kris is annoyingly, distractingly hot. Today he’s got a beanie over his messy hair, and his lips look as plush as they ever do. He’s wearing one of the richest looking and ugliest shirts Sehun has ever seen, but still so unfairly hot in black jeans and his obnoxious Gucci slides.

“No.” Sehun says pointedly. They maintain eye contact, and Sehun waits for Yifan to inevitably break first. Yifan does. With a heavy sigh, he starts towards the empty space on Sehun’s shitty twin sized dorm bed. “Shoes off first, Wu.”

“It’s obnoxious that you’re wearing Gucci slides with a Louis shirt anyways, gege.” Tao says, and turns the music up to rub salt in the wound. Kris just glares at him from his newly claimed spot. “You look like a tacky hypebeast.”

Sehun hums in agreement. To piss Yifan off further, he passes the bong to Jongin first, giving him the hit intended to be Kris’. Yifan doesn’t say anything, just rolls his eyes.

“Hi, Yifan-ge.” Jongin greets him, when he finishes and passes it to Sehun. Sehun is staying sober tonight, so he passes it to Yifan instead, and tries not to drop the glass bong when he feels Yifan’s big, warm hand wrap around his for a second. “How was your night?”

Yifan smiles at him around Sehun. “It’s about to get better.” Sehun watches as Yifan hits it a couple times and motions it back to Sehun.

“Not tonight.” Sehun says, and slides it to Jongin.

He feels Yifan scoot closer to him and suddenly there’s a warm hand on his chin, turning his face up and towards Kris. He’s radiating so much heat and that alone has Sehun gravitating closer to him, and he smells like expensive cologne, and weed, and Sehun is so fucked. He likes Kris entirely too much. Being this close to him, Sehun can see even through the colorful, pulsating light, the gentleness in his eyes, and the beginnings of a concerned frown on his face.

Sehun shakes himself out of Yifan’s grip and smiles. How overdramatic. And  _ sweet.  _ “I’m perfectly fine, hyung. I have to wake up early because I’m having a meeting with my advisor in the morning about my chem class.” Sehun says. “And everyone else has already smoked, so this is just for you.”

Yifan assesses this information and then smiles, and Sehun enjoys watching the way his face changes, and relaxes into a lazy, sharp smirk. God, Yifan is so fucking pretty. When Jongin passes the bong back, he bypasses Sehun entirely this time. Kris hits it again and nudges against Sehun’s shoulder playfully. “Just for me, eh? Then why did you pack enough for two? I know you want to smoke, Sehunnie. You only roll and pack for yourself.”

 

Sehun really, really did want to smoke. Especially when Yifan looked at him like that. But he’s an adult. With responsibilities. Yifan passes it back to Sehun, with an expectant eyebrow. When Sehun tries to give it back, Yifan wraps his ridiculous hand around Sehun’s, which already around the bong’s, and is not exactly small. It’s so  _ unfair _ , that his hand is that large and also that pretty, and Sehun feels the frustration boil in his chest because it isn’t buried inside of him. Ultimately, it’s that. The feeling that Yifan’s stupid fucking hands inspires, is what convinces Sehun take a long, deep hit. This is the problem with Kris. It’s Kris’ fault, because he’s so fucking hot it overwhelms Sehun, makes him feel like he’s drowning and helpless with how much he wants him sometimes. So he does stupid things, like steal couches and move vending machines, smoke a fuck ton of weed the night before he’s supposed to meet with his advisor, or spray paint dicks on the walls of the communal showers. 

Minseok, Luhan and Yixing all applaud Sehun when he takes his first hit of the night and then chokes nearly immediately. Sehun flips them off. Tao, Jongdae and Junmyeon are on Tao’s bed, talking about some new drama. Chanyeol is spread across his shitty stolen couch, napping and flinching awake when Luhan tickles his legs every so often. 

 

“I can’t believe you actually talked the brat into it. He said earlier he wouldn’t even roll for us just because he wasn’t smoking. That’s why Jongdae went and got the bong.” Sehun feels himself flush, and glares at Minseok. He knows they’ve all caught onto the way he acts around Yifan, but that doesn’t mean Minseok should blatantly announce it. It makes him feel exposed, even if he isn’t being particularly subtle. Minseok once called him a child with a crush who was pulling on Yifan’s pigtails to him to notice him.

“If anything, he’s even more of a brat to me.” Yifan scoffs around a mouth full of smoke. Sehun’s brain isn’t really following the words, distracted by how Kris sort of looks like a sexy dragon when he does that. “He’s maybe the worst resident I’ve ever had. In fact, you’re all terrible residents. The only people I like on this floor are Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Yixing.”

“Yixing’s  _ here _ ” Lu Han says exasperatedly. Yixing makes a sleepy noise of affirmation where he’s snuggled into Lu Han’s side, eyes half lidded. “Like in this room, at this very moment being a terrible resident. You only like Baekhyun because he leaves the dorms to party, and you think Kyungsoo’s hot.”

“Kyungsoo  _ is  _ hot.” Yifan stresses. “But he’s also a good resident because he’s quiet and listens to the rules, and doesn’t push me, unlike all of you.”

“I think gege just has a type.” Yixing says lazily. “Pretty bitchy faces and fat asses. I wonder who else here fits that bill.” All of the sudden, Jongin pinches Sehun’s ass. The high is just starting to set in and the spike of pain was even more annoying than usual. He pouts at Jongin because that really fucking hurt, and Jongin just coos and strokes his cheek.

 

“Hyung is right. Kyungsoo is hot.” Is Jongin’s thoughtful input. “Sehun is too.” The compliment seemed misplaced, but Sehun accepts praise in any form, and blows a kiss towards Jongin. 

“Technically, we only ever get away with the things we do when Sehun is around.” Jongdae says boredly. “You always stop me and Luhan from having fun. If me or Yeol tried to have this hangout in our room, you’d kick our asses.”  

Yifan sputters and shakes next to Sehun, who turns his to face him again with renewed interest. Jongdae makes a fair point. They only ever do things like this in his and Tao’s room. Sehun had initially thought it was because he was the life of the party but. This is interesting. Interesting enough to put aside the fact that Kris could possibly think Kyungsoo is hotter than Sehun. The idea that Yifan lets Sehun get away with so much because it’s  _ him  _ is sort intriguing. “Are Taozi and I your favorites, hyung?” Sehun asks, licking his lips. Yifan eyes widen at the honorific, because Sehun rarely speaks formally to him. “Is that why you let us get away with so much?”

 

Kris gulps. Audibly gulps. “I have, um. No idea what you’re talking about, dude?” He says unsurely. “I’m a totally unbiased professional.” Minseok audibly snorts. Yifan doesn’t look like a professional anything, sprawled across Sehun’s bed, with a bong in one of his hands and with his crooked hat and dumbly patterned fancy shirt hanging off one shoulder. (Sehun realizes with a start, that he’s been strategically pulled closer into Kris’ side, armed wrapped around his pressing him into Kris’s shoulder and when did that happen? Kris is a handsy high, but Sehun swore he wasn’t even that high _. _ If he focuses, the room loses it’s fuzzy haze and he can hear the music swell again.) Sehun is too distracted staring at Kris dumbly, trying to focus, that Tao manages to beat him to the punch.

 

“So how much more do you think we could get away with?” Zitao says, finally snagging Sehun’s attention. “Like we already get away with so much. I don’t even know if I would want to go any farther.”

 

“Leaving the planning to the mastermind, Taozi.” Sehun coos. “I’ll handle this.” 

“Shouldn’t you at least be planning it while I’m not right besides you?” Yifan’s voice is mocking, but Sehun still can see the uneasiness in his eyes. Got him. 

 

“And what exactly are you going to do about it?” Sehun says lowly, making sure to maintain eye contact. He’s high, and isn’t in control of his mouth so he continues. “Punish me,  _ gege _ ?” He watches Yifan’s eyes widen and suddenly the arm around his side is tightening, and twisting Sehun to pull him completely on top of him. Kris’ eyes are dark, heavy, his plush lips look extra inviting, and his arms are pinning Sehun in place. There’s a moment silence, thrumming with the intensity of pushing, waiting.

 

It’s broken, when Jongin awkwardly clears his throat, and slides gracefully off of Sehun’s bed. “Guys, I think we should give them some privacy. Let’s all move to….any other room.” He announces loudly. He turns back to face, them. “I’m just gonna grab, the. Yeah, thanks.” He reaches awkwardly for the bong, which was leaning between Kris and the wall, thrown aside.

 

“Hide that in your jacket so the hallway cameras don’t see it.” Yifan says at the same time Sehun just says “Bye.” All of them shuffle out, with Tao grumbling about the ridiculous of being sexiled by his own RA. (Whatever. Him and Jongdae lock Sehun out so they can fuck like, at least three times a week.)

 

No sooner than the door is closed, Yifan has Sehun pressed down into the mattress, and is kissing Sehun like he wants to devour him. Sehun’s response time feels slightly delayed, but once he fully realizes what’s happening, he’s whimpering and scrambling to pull Yifan closer, to get more of him, to be completely wrapped up in him. Yifan’s ridiculous, big hands are squeezing and kneading his ass under his joggers slowly, making Sehun rub up against him and whine pathetically into his mouth. Kris pulls back, and bites down on Sehun’s lip. “You drive me fucking insane.” He says roughly, as he leisurely moves down Sehun’s neck, licking and biting. He bites down particularly hard on Sehun’s collarbone and Sehun gasps. “So fucking crazy, Sehun, jesus.” 

 

“The feeling’s mutual,” Sehun pants, yanking Yifan’s stupid beanie off his head so he can grab Yifan by his beautiful, stupid hair and put his beautiful, stupid lips back in his. Sehun feels incapable of moving quickly right now, loose muscles at odds with the tense, frantic desire he feels for Yifan. 

 

Yifan pulls back again, because apparently he’s no gotten the point that Sehun is going to die if he doesn’t keep kissing him. He’s still kneading Sehun’s ass, and rubbing his dick right against him. He isn’t hard yet and neither is Sehun, but that isn’t going to be a problem for very long. “Is that so?” He asks lowly, with faux thoughtfulness, staring at into Sehun’s lust blown eyes. “Is that why you’ve been making things so hard for me, Sehunnie? You wanted my attention? You wanted me to drive me insane because that’s what I was doing to you, huh? Is that why you’ve been such a brat, baby?” 

 

“Fuck you.” There’s no heat behind it, except for the heat in the flush on his cheeks and he tries to hide his face from Kris but it’s impossible. He’s pinned down, and stretched out for Yifan, in the best of ways.

 

“I mean, you can if you want.” Yifan acquiesces, with a lazy kind of smirk. “But I was kind of hoping to fuck you tonight, sweetheart.” 

 

Sehun almost whimpers again. “Then what are you waiting for.” He demands instead, trying to ignore the pinprick of the flush spreading down his body. He sees the look of desire in Yifan’s eyes, and uses one of his hands to squeeze Yifan’s cock through his sweats, to gain some ground back in this situation. “Fuck me then, Yifan-ge. Think you could dick me into behaving? Wanna make me be good for you?”

 

Yifan lets out a surprised sort of chuckle. Something in his eyes melts, and he pauses before pressing a softer, slower kiss in his plush, swollen lips. Warmth blooms throughout Sehun’s body. “Don’t wanna fuck you obedient, Sehun-ah.” Yifan says, softly, slowly and with intent, like he wants Sehun to understand something. “Just wanna fuck  _ you. _ ” Air that Sehun didn’t know he was holding abruptly rushes out of his lungs. “Promise I’ll fuck you good, brat. Make you scream for me. Do you want that, baby?”

 

“Fuck, gege,  _ please _ .” Sehun breathes against his lips, his hips instinctively jerking up, grinding sharply against Yifan. Yifan pulls him closer, big hands still rubbing his ass and Sehun can feel his cock start to fill out in his stupid tight black pants. “Want that so badly, it’s all I’ve wanted for months.” 

 

Yifan’s kissing him again, in that same greedy way, hands moving to push up at his shirt slowly. Sehun shivers, feeling warm hands gripping his waist, broad palms covering his stomach, pushing up, up, up. He pulls Sehun’s shirt off slowly, and keeps his hands on his body, touching everywhere and driving Sehun even more insane. “You’re so gorgeous, Sehun-ah. Have to feel you all over, everywhere, under me, around me.” His hands move lower, lower and slowly drag Sehun’s sweatpants and briefs down, leaving him on display and at the mercy of Yifan. Those same fucking hands drift across the meat of his ass, his thighs and then his inner thighs, and tease closer and closer to his cock.

 

“If you don’t put your ridiculous fucking hands  _ inside  _ of me right now, I’m going to murder you,” Sehun mumbles, voice fading into an uneven whine as Yifan’s fingers wrap around the head of his dick. “Lube’s under the pillow, please please _ please _ .”

 

Yifan groans low in his throat, and immediately starts pilfering around for the lube. Sehun’s using this brief intermission to stop feeling so cock-stupid. He has a moment of clarity, where he realizes that Kris is still completely dressed and that just has to be fixed, doesn’t it? He starts to undo the buttons of Yifan’s silk Louis shirt and is struck dumb. What little brain-power he’d gained was immediately lost staring at (and now feeling up) the expanse of Yifan’s chest, everything from his sharp collarbones, perky nipples, toned stomach and light happy trail, leading deliciously down to. Pants. Sehun has to fix that too. He pulls Yifan’s pants down a little harder then intended and suddenly Yifan is falling on top of him. 

 

“ _ Jesus, _ you brat, you couldn’t wait ten seconds?” Yifan says, laughing breathlessly. “I could have done that myself if you would have just let me grab the lube first.” And really, Yifan is useless. Yifan still hasn’t grabbed the lube, and instead of continuing what Sehun started, he’s just staring at Sehun with warm, crinkly eyes and a goofy smile. It makes Sehun feel dizzy, to feel the weight of his attention and affection. He feels pinned under this look, and it’s absurd that Yifan can make Sehun feel more vulnerable than anyone he’s ever pulled into bed with him before. It’s ridiculous, how this small affection makes him blush twice as hard, makes he stutter indignantly, if you consider the fact that he’s been pressed under Kris completely naked, begging and losing his mind over some kissing and light frottage.

 

“You’re not doing anything right now,” Sehun counters. Yifan sticks his tongue out at him and starts to shrug completely out of his shirt. Sehun takes that as his cue and scoots up so that his arm can reach under the pillow. He finds it almost immediately and turns around to boast because Yifan truly is usele- fuck. Whatever he was going to say dies as his tongue gets stuck the roof of his mouth because Yifan is completely naked, and waiting for Sehun. His dick is half hard and big, just on this side of too-big-to-be-real, and Sehun wants it in his mouth immediately. 

 

“Can I suck you off?” Sehun asks, licking his lips at the thought of that in his mouth, stretching out his jaw, and constricting his breathing just the right way.

 

Yifan thinks about it, bringing a ridiculous, big hand to wrap around his ridiculous, big cock slowly. “Not now. Another time.” He says. Sehun decides not to argue, saving that for Round Two, in the communal bathrooms down the hall after they finish this round. Yifan grabs the lube from Sehun and starts to spread his legs gently, 

 

The stretch of the first finger is just this side of too much, long and thick and just delicious, and Sehun sighs and spreads his legs further apart. Yifan is kissing at his collarbones again, biting down randomly and then kissing over those same spots. It’s not long before he’s adding another and Sehun starts to feel like he’s short circuiting when they both work at stretching him, scissoring him open with purpose. Every so often, one of his clever fingers will brush against his prostate and then move away. The teasing starts to fracture at Sehun’s patience and he starts rolling his hips back. 

 

“More, gege, another,” He says and Yifan complies immediately, adding a third finger. Sehun moans, the burn of stretch only making this better for him. Yifan’s fingers are so long and thick and  _ good _ , stretching him so nicely. He already feels pleasantly full, and whines when he gets another look at Kris’ dick. Kris is watching him eyes lust blown and dark, with his other hand wrapped loosely around his cock, lazily stroking. Half stupid and semi high, Sehun thinks  _ That’s gonna be inside me.  _

 

“Now, now please.” Sehun pants, rocking back onto Yifan’s fingers, desperately trying to feel them deeper, further. “Fuck me now, Yifan.” 

 

Yifan is smirking down at him. “I don’t know, sweetheart, I think you could use another finger.” 

 

Sehun whines when he feels Kris’ pinkie start to push around his hole. “Yifan,” he pants breathlessly. “Please, no, I wanna feel you stretch me out.” The finger stops, and Kris is staring at him intently now. “Don’t make me wait any longer, gege, please.” 

 

Yifan is watching him with dark, almost helpless eyes. The sight of Sehun begging for his cock while beautiful stretched out around three of his fingers must tear his remaining patience to shreds. He pulls his fingers out and works quickly to put on a condom and lube himself up. Sehun watches his big hands, work around his cock.  _ Those have been inside me. That’s about to be inside me,  _ he realizes, and begins whines loudly. “Please, please,  _ just get inside me _ , for the love of Christ.” 

 

Yifan slowly works the head in, grunting as Sehun keens. “You’re so fucking demanding.” He breathes out tersely, self control fraying at the edge of his voice. Sehun is so hot and tight, it already feels like he’s losing his mind and he’s barely past the tip. 

 

Sehun just moans louder, working his hips back and chasing the burning, stretching feeling of Yifan’s cock. The pain barely registers, all he can focus on is how he’s gonna feel so  _ full _ . Yifan doesn’t stop, keeps splitting Sehun open until he’s buried balls deep and almost shaking with the effort to stay still. He moves to kiss Sehun, which changes the angle a bit and makes them both gasp. Sehun is still minutely moving his hips, adjusting to the stretch. He is  _ full,  _ like he knew he would be, muscles relaxing and tightening around Yifan solidly and snugly inside him. “Move.” Sehun pants out, hardly a minute later.

 

Yifan doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts thrusts slow and deep, and pressing into Sehun in all the right ways. He’s still kissing him, groaning against Sehun’s mouth hotly. Sehun feels pinned in place again, and the steady grind of his thrusts is maddening. He’s so big that he can’t help but drag against his prostate again and again and again. “Faster,” he demands, voice warbled around a moan. “Fuck me faster, Yifan.” Yifan, does his best to ignore him and keeps rocking into him slowly. In retaliation, Sehun rakes his nails down Yifan’s back. “I said  _ faster,  _ gege. I thought you were gonna make me scream. Let everybody hear me, because you’re making me feel so good.” 

 

As always, Yifan takes the bait. He pulls out languidly, and moves to fold Sehun nearly in half, pulling his legs onto his shoulders. Then snaps his hips back in harshly and starts a brutal pace.“You want everyone to hear me make you scream, baby?” He whispers lowly in Sehun’s ear. “Want the entire hall to hear you being fucked and filled so well?” The shitty twin bed is  _ thumpthumpthumping  _ against the wall with the force of Yifan’s thrusts. Sehun himself is pinned in place by large hands on his hips that are no doubt going to leave bruises, whining loudly because of the constant assault on his prostate. 

 

“Close, Sehun-ah, so close.”  Yifan says, face buried into Sehun’s neck, leaving marks with his mouth.

 

“Me too,  _ fuck _ . So,  _ so  _ good, gege,  _ yes. _ ” Sehun gasps. The friction of his cock rubbing into his own stomach is almost too much. “Keep going, god, gonna come, please make me cum Yifan-ge.” 

 

Yifan thrusts harder, yanking Sehun closer by the hips and going impossibly deeper. Sehun moans so loudly his voice cracks, and his legs start shaking with how close he is. No more than a handful of thrusts later, he’s cumming hotly and messily against himself and whining and clenching down, and Yifan is cumming to, barely three seconds later. He keeps himself buried inside Sehun until the sensitivity is too much, and then pulls out and flops down right on top of him, face buried into Sehun’s neck.

 

“Hi.” Yifan murmurs awkwardly, breath warm against the skin. Sehun cards fond fingers through his hair, giggling despite how raw his throat feels.

 

“Hi.” He says back, tugging Yifan in for a kiss that’s far too sweet. 

 

Both of them are sweaty and sticky, but there’s a contentment and an overwhelming sense of tired that makes Sehun just want to curl up and go to sleep. Yifan seems to feel it too, kissing him drowsily, plush lips curling into a smile every now and then. 

 

“Gonna throw this away, and find a towel” Yifan says warmly. Before he can move, Sehun is wrapping a hand around his dick and yanking the condom off deftly. In one smooth motion, he ties it and then, proceeds to throw it on Zitao’s bed, on the other side of the room. 

 

“That’s disgusting.” Yifan says, pushing at Sehun’s shoulder. “There’s literally a trash can right next to your bed.” 

 

“He probably deserves it.” Sehun says as he pushes Yifan into the inner corner, and leans up to dig around for a washcloth in his top dresser drawer. He does a frankly shitty job at wiping himself  and Yifan down, and then burrows right into Yifan’s chest. “Sleep now.” 

 

Yifan immediately wraps his arms around Sehun and presses closer. “Sleep now.” He chuckles, pressing another kiss into the side of Sehun’s neck. He does his best to ignore how cramped up they are on a twin bed, and drifts off.

 

Some time later, Yifan is startled awake to the shrill noise of Zitao screeching. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this title is from bathroom bitch by holychild. uhh this is the first time i've posted in over two years, just to see how i feel about posting and etc. so please be honest! this could be a random series but idk yet. 
> 
> big thank u to [m](https://twitter.com/vocalsoonyoung) for being my beta<3 love u babie  
> here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/97sminseok) / [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/traitorsline) if you want to say hi


End file.
